The treatment for infertility in couples in which the male partner has oligospermia is an enigma. A number of therapeutic interventions have been proposed and indeed attempted, but none have been studied thoroughly in a controlled fashion sufficient to determine their efficacy in promoting pregnancies. This protocol will evaluate in a double blind controlled prospective study the relative ability of placebo and two "antiestrogen" agents (defined as drugs which interfere with the actions of circulating estrogens) delta 1 - testolactone and clomiphene citrate, to increase sperm counts and improve infertility in men with idiopathic oligospermia and infertility. The effects of the drugs on semen, reproductive hormones, general physical findings and selective specific laboratory parameters will be closely monitored during a control phase, a treatment phase and a follow-up phase. The study has been designed to determine if these drugs do have a role in the treatment of the important clinical problem of male subfertility.